T-Rox/DoF
Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description The T-rox is a returning monster introduced in Dawn Of Fire, Version 1.13.0. As a baby, It is a large T-Rex-like monster with a body constructed of gray stones with two green crystals as horns. It has a stubby tail with a crystal on it, similar to its horns. It has a large head, composed of 2 parts; the upper part, which is made out of the same material as its body and containing all facial features, and the lower jaw, which is a construction yellow metal piece with a jagged end to work as teeth, and is connected to the upper head with a screw. its feet are made of the same things its lower jaw is, and are shaped like the digger on an excavator. Its eyes are red. As an adult, the crystals turn a transparent blue color, and it gains a second one on its tail, which is not as stubby. Its head is more flattened and smaller, and its feet become more spread out. its eyes become blue. Overall its body becomes larger. Song The T-Rox pounds it feet and produces a bass drum, and it chomps its jaws to make an electric snare being struck. In Dawn of Fire, the electric snare sound is a lot softer, and thus sounds more like an electronic clap effect. On the Continent, it plays from the start of PomPom's verse to the end of Glowl's verse. On Party Island, it plays its part of Stogg's verse. Breeding The T-Rox is bred with the combination of Water, Cold, and Earth. * Toe Jammer + Drumpler * Maw + Noggin * Fwog + Mammott Teleportation The T-Rox can be teleported to Party Island at level 5 with a reward of 2 diamonds. Teleport time for T-Rox is 5 minutes. Name origin The name "T-rox" is a portmanteau of the words T-Rex, short for Tyrannosaurus rex, a prehistoric, extinct animal, and rocks. Notes *Contrary to the original game, where the T-Rox is the first unlocked triple-element monster with the shortest breeding/incubation time, the T-Rox requires 12 hours of breeding/incubation time instead of 8 hours. **This is because in Dawn Of Fire, Water is no longer in the first 3 (Now, it's Earth, Fire, and Cold), so the Ziggurab is the beginning triple-element Monster with a time of 8 hours. **Because of this, the same time extension happens to Fwog and Maw, who take 8 hours in Dawn Of Fire despite taking 30 minutes in the original game, where they’re considered more basic Monsters. *This is the fourth Party Island exclusive to be released, and is the first triple-element Party Island exclusive Monster to be released. The first was Shrubb, the second was Maw, and the third was Edamimi. The fifth ended up being Quarrister *The baby T-Rox resembles an actual baby Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Unlike in the original game, T-rox's crystals are orange instead of blue * The crystals on T-rox’s egg look like ears. *The T-Rox is the last monster from Plant Island that was added to the game, making Plant Island the first island to complete in natural monsters Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Party Island